The present invention relates to cutters and more particularly to a stone cutter which is easily to operate and conveniently to move.
Typical stone cutter 10 (as shown in FIGS. 1,2 and 3) includes a sink 11, a frame 12 disposed on the shoulder 111 of the sink 11, a guide rod longitudinally secured to the frame 12, a slider 123 sliding on the guide rod 121, a plateform 17 having one end secured to the slider 123 and the other end secured to a pulley set 124 which is slidable on a longitudinal plate 122 of the frame 12, a roughly L-shaped reinforcement 13 having one end integrated with the frame 12 and the other end screwed to a trapezoid upright 14 above the frame 12, a motor 15 having on lower end screwed to the upright 14 and connected to a saw blade 16 on the other side of the upright opposite to the motor 15 and a casing 161 covering the blade 16 and having one end 164 secured to the outer end of the upright 14 by screw 162 and the other end 163 releasibly disposed to a slot 142 on the inner end of the upright 12. This type of stone cutter 10 has the disadvantages set forth as follows:
a) the motor 15 is vertically disposed on the upright 14 and difficult to disassemble so as to be inconveniently to move, PA1 b) the inner end 163 is abstrused by the motor 15 so that the opening span of the casing 161 is limited therefore causing difficult to change the saw blade 16, PA1 c) the saw blade 16 is unadjustable vertically so that it could not cope with the thickness of the working object, PA1 d) which the slider 123 is contaminated with sawdust, the plateform 17 will not smoothly slidable.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.